


Cry Baby

by Ancol_LJ



Category: BTS同人文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancol_LJ/pseuds/Ancol_LJ





	Cry Baby

糖果/ ABO🚗/香檀木 X 栀子花  
“不仅仅是征服的快感，闵玧其更喜欢他哭红双眼里的那份眷恋。”  
———————————————————————  
透过红酒杯捕捉猎物，闵玧其坐在吧台前眯起眼，在这里，像他这种醉翁之意不在酒的人多得是，况且又是万里挑一的优质Alpha。  
如何做到渣而不显，纯正的血统帮了他不少忙，其次是气味，浓郁而少见的香檀木赋予他致命的诱惑力。所以闵玧其从不缺炮友，大部分都是主动靠上来的，导致现在他对炮友十分挑剔，长得好看还不够，味道也得让他中意才行。  
指尖一晃，血红色的液体左右滚了好几圈。有几个Omage终于按耐不住上前来搭话，没等走近眼神就开始迷离，身子绵软无力，只想靠在闵玧其怀里。只不过闵玧其不解风情，将面似桃花的Omage一个个晾在旁边。  
虽然从以往的概率来看，这是正常现象，十个里有一个能入闵玧其的眼已经很好了。  
床第之间，这样的Alpha是天生王者，凡是能爬上闵玧其床的Omega都会享受到欲仙欲死的快感。

垂眼环视四周，闵玧其放下酒杯，刚要感叹又是一个孤独的夜晚，就瞥见靠近门后有一双慌张的眼睛，不知该怎么摆脱男人的追击，稚嫩的表现盈满青涩，一看就是新来的。

哈，终于找到了可口的猎物。

闵玧其沿着楼梯慢步走下去，银发黑西装衬着雪白的皮肤，像极了中世纪的吸血鬼，眼里有足以睥睨天下的傲慢，香檀木的气味缓缓释放，朝着猎物每靠近一步，就浓郁一分，完全压制住劣质Alpha的行动。  
力量悬殊，原本围在田柾国身边的男人逐一散开。争夺猎物的角逐本就是表演，尤其是对他来说，丝毫不费力气。田柾国脸有些红，看样子被灌了不少酒。等闵玧其在他身边坐下时才闻到一股几乎被酒气掩盖吞噬的淡淡栀子花香。  
是幼稚的味道，缺少调和的味道。  
田柾国缩在宽大的白衬衫里，领口沾了一点红酒印记，沿着繁复的花纹莫入内襟。此时正张大眼睛惊恐地看着他。  
没错，惊恐，像个惧怕小丑的孩子。  
“你……你是谁？”  
原本是可笑的问题从他嘴里冒出不知怎么竟激起闵玧其征服的欲望，于是欺身贴近，撩开他的额发，右手指间的蓝宝石蹭过他的脸，小小的猎物下意识往后挪却被沙发扶手断绝了退路。  
“那你为什么来这里？”  
“朋友叫我来这里喝酒，原本约定8点见面，可是……”田柾国猛地想起眼前这个是完完全全的陌生人，急忙捂住嘴巴，把头转过去，耳朵尖都是红的。  
闵玧其笑了，被田柾国突如其来的动作可爱到。想起小时候妹妹养的兔子，耳朵尖也是粉红色，总是很害怕自己，每当它转身，自己就会捧着它的头迫使它转过来面对自己。  
现在也是如此。

闵玧其的手穿过鬓发，小脸占满三分之二的手掌。田柾国被强制固定在他眼前，闵玧其的唇贴着田柾国富有肉感的鼻尖，顺着下颚来到腺体，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下，他要确保自己的猎物是完好无缺的。  
田柾国还没经历过发情，心里充满恐惧，手心都在颤抖，眼前的Aphla太过强大，自己在他面前就像一只任人宰割的蝼蚁。抱有最后一丝希望，田柾国无助的央求，“别…别这样。”

还没发情就引诱他发情，闵玧其从未觉得有什么不妥。牙齿切开腺体直接将信息素灌进去，田柾国感觉到窒息，像只离开水源的鱼不断挣扎，“放……唔……难受…放开！”  
闵玧其搂住垂死挣扎的小兽，一个没注意被扇了个巴掌，栀子花的味道立刻被香檀木包围禁锢，信息素在体内横冲直撞，田柾国一下子昏了过去。

这家会所在大楼23层，楼下就是包间，专供会员留宿，服务很是到位。闵玧其让田柾国倚靠在自己怀里，扔给金南俊一张卡，直接要了间总统套房。  
金南俊是这里的老板也是闵玧其的狐朋狗友之一，平常看多了闵玧其带着各色各样的美貌Omega开房，今天居然还抱了个半昏迷的，“啧，哥的口味越来越重了，这次玩的又是什么？”  
“我的事什么时候轮到你管了？”闵玧其没好气地回答，信息素一旦被注入，田柾国很快就会发情，他可不想跟金南俊在这里浪费时间。  
“唔……”信息素随着血液不断冲撞，田柾国全身开始发烫，过高的温度促使花苞绽放，栀子花的味道浓了许多。  
金南俊凑过头去闻了闻，有点惊讶，“未开苞的强制发情？哥够禽兽的。”  
闵玧其伸手拿卡，不留痕迹地翻了个白眼。

将小兽安放在床上，剥开衣物，闵玧其居高临下欣赏他慢慢发红的身体，像是逐渐成熟的果实等待他去采颉。先从娇嫩的花蕊开始，闵玧其沿着乳晕舔舐，轻轻揉搓直至坚挺。  
身体燥热，前所未有的空虚，明明知道有人在侵犯自己，但是该死的连眼都睁不开，甚至有点享受他的亲吻。田柾国思想上充满羞耻，无奈身体上毫无反抗之力，当闵玧其吻上他的唇，唇齿纠缠之间，发出令人唾弃的呻吟和呜咽。  
难得有忘情亲吻的时候，闵玧其很满意今天的猎物，口中的津液比蜂蜜还甜，想紧紧陷在这具白皙柔软的身体里。田柾国的阴茎也是可爱透顶，闵玧其痴迷地爱抚，上下套弄，却在快要高潮的时候放下，转而又将他的双手固定在头顶，又一个深吻。  
“别……难受……”田柾国的腿渐渐缠上闵玧其的腰，得不到释放的阴茎挺得老高，在他腹部不断磨蹭，顶端和眼里都渗出晶莹。  
“求我。”闵玧其咬着田柾国的耳朵，沿着耳廓轻轻地舔。  
身下的人扭动得更厉害了，带着些许哭腔，“别这样……呜…”  
“求我。”反复的呢喃，不像是命令更像是甜蜜的诱惑。  
田柾国咬紧下唇，眼中的晶莹终于滑落，毫无用处的思想斗争，“求……求你。”  
闵玧其听到满意的回答，立刻抓住田柾国的双腿往前一带，含住田柾国的阴茎，生平第一次给人口交，可惜还没嘬几口，小兽就射了。闵玧其吞了一半，剩下一半喂给田柾国，用舌尖一点一点推进喉咙，栀子花味的。  
虽然只经过一次射精，但是后穴早已泛滥成灾，闵玧其索性没做扩张，直接提枪上阵，硕大的龟头低在穴口，缓缓推进去。  
“疼！！呜……疼……出去！！”田柾国哭得更狠了，身体像被撕裂了一般。  
令人把持不住的紧，才伸进去半根就被肠壁紧紧吸住，闵玧其胡乱抓了个枕头垫在田柾国腰间，将他下身抬高后再插进去。自知无力抵抗，田柾国抓住他的手腕让他快点结束，可他偏要慢慢地贯穿，感受每一寸相贴之处的跳动。  
等到整根没入，两人皆是喘息。  
还没等田柾国完全适应，闵玧其又开始抽动，先是深浅不一，探测着田柾国的敏感点。然后是狠狠地冲击，又准又狠，像是要将猎物生吞活剥似的。田柾国哭得快脱力了，闵玧其的小腹上满是白色斑点，粘腻的连成一片。埋在身体里的硬挺越涨越大，被田柾国夹得濒临爆炸，闵玧其就着这个姿势将田柾国整个翻过来，压在他光洁的后背上陷得越来越深，直到抵在生殖腔口，闵玧其按住田柾国两侧已经发红的细腰往前顶，强迫开缝，蛮横地挤进去后又是一阵冲刺。  
“啊！！！！！”  
精液将生殖腔灌得满满当当，阴茎顶端迅速成结，想也没想就这么做了。不仅仅是征服的快感，闵玧其更喜欢他哭红双眼里的那份眷恋。

夜已过半，香檀木与栀子花的缠绵才结束，田柾国睡的沉，闵玧其拂过遍布全身的青紫瘢痕，做得是有点过火了。闵玧其吻了吻他的额头走出门外，给金南俊打了个电话，“昨晚跟我一起的人，赶紧帮我查明身份。”  
“虽说我们会登记入会成员，但是哥也太为难啊我了吧。”  
“五分钟够了吧。”  
“那么急！你特么把人强奸了吧！艹！”  
“滚你妈，老子是要去求婚！”


End file.
